


The Ties that Bind

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	The Ties that Bind

Sanzo would never admit it out loud, but he was aware there was a small part of him that was jealous of his youkai companions. It wasn't because of their supernatural strengths and abilities, though those attributes were envious indeed, but rather it was that both Hakkai and Gojyo knew something of their family histories; knew from whence they came. His however, was buried in some cryptic past.

Hell, even the monkey had some inkling of his heretic origins.

Sanzo wondered, more often than he owned up to, what his family had been like. Had his parents married? Did he have any siblings? What kind of mother would give up her child to a river? The parallels to Moses were not lost on the monk, and he remembered that when his master and father-figure Koumyou had taught him that biblical tale, he'd felt an ache, and for years he'd hoped in vain that his mother would appear at the temple and claim him as her own.

But, of course, that had never happened.

Sanzo knew that neither Hakkai nor Gojyo's family life had been idyllic; both had suffered immeasurable damage from interactions with their kin. At the hands of his cruel stepmother, Gojyo had learned to loathe his very existence; but when push came to shove, his half-brother had intervened and saved his life. Sanzo wondered why no one had interceded on his behalf before he'd been summarily abandoned. And Hakkai's taboo love affair with his twin sister had led to disastrous ends.

In retrospect, Sanzo supposed there were worse things than not knowing one's parentage.

In the early morning half-light, Sanzo gazed around the cramped inn room—they'd all had to ~share~ the single—as the inn was full; yet another biblical reference, Sanzo allowed. In uncharacteristic generosity, he had consented to allow the others to share the inordinately large bed with him. Surprisingly, he'd slept well, better than most nights.

Goku had easily slipped into his childhood habit of twining his hand through Sanzo's hair before drifting off to sleep, and at some point, Gojyo had thrown a possessive arm across the monk's chest, the weight of which felt oddly … comforting.

They were the closest thing to a family that he'd ever have, Sanzo decided finally. Not only dysfunctional, argumentative, and exasperating, but also loyal, dependable and, ultimately, loveable.


End file.
